


Las Navidades más tristes

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Dónde te lleven tus pies [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 155w, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1981, primeras Navidades tras la muerte de Lily y James. Es la primera vez que Mary va a verla después de... de...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Navidades más tristes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JK no lo dijo. Pero Mary Macdonald y Mary Cattermole son, en realidad, la misma persona.

—Reg… _Reginal_ me ha pedido que nos casemos —murmuró Mary en voz baja. Estaba agachada, frente a su tumba, y sus botas se hundían en la nieve—. Yo… Me hubiese encantado que estuvieras aquí, Lily. Te habría pedido que fueras mi madrina… Ha… habríamos elegido juntas mi vestido de novia.

Se detuvo. Las lágrimas habían acudido a sus ojos y los labios le temblaban.

—Aún no me creo que no estés.

Se secó con una mano los ojos y tomó aire, intentando serenarse.

—Yo… te he traído algo. —De uno de los bolsillos de su capa sacó un trozo de papel redoblado—. Sé que es una tontería. Y que no te sirve para nada, pero… Me hubiese encantado poder pedirte que me acompañaras. Haber ido a la de Harry.

»No sabes cuánto me duele no haber estado allí para ti. Tendría que haber sido más valiente. Más Gryffindor. Haber luchado, _como tú_. Yo…

* * *

Lo desdobló con manos torpes, por culpa de la nieve.

—Es una ecografía —explicó—. Sé que es una cosa muy muggle, pero… Me acompañó mi madre. Lloré cuando me dijeron que… que iba a ser una niña.

Cerró los ojos, intentando controlarse.

—Los hubiésemos criado juntas. Habrían sido amigos… Quizá hasta habrían acabado saliendo. ¿Te los imaginas?

Se le escapó una risita triste.

—Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo. Y no pienso permitir que… _que te mueras_. Le voy a hablar de ti. Todos los días, te lo prometo.

Dejó de controlarlas. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Inclinó la mirada, avergonzada. Ahí estaba, una _foto_ de su bebé, del futuro. ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz y a la vez tan triste.

—Sé que no es mucho. Que no cambia nada. Pero vas a vivir para siempre en mi hija. Ése es mi regalo.

Depositó la foto frente a la tumba.

—Lo siento tanto…


End file.
